1. Field
Embodiments relate to a portable biosignal measurement apparatus, and more particularly, to a portable biosignal measurement apparatus which can apply pressure to only a radial artery area of a user's wrist using a micro pump and a cuff, thereby measuring a biosignal of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, various types of portable blood pressure measurement apparatuses are developed and utilized to measure the blood pressure. Particularly, a blood pressure measurement apparatus in a form of a wristwatch is widely utilized due to its convenient portability. As an example, a portable pressure measurement apparatus is constructed from an air bag as a band in a form of a wristwatch worn around the wrist. The portable blood pressure measurement apparatus pressurizes the air bag using a mini-pump and measures a changing pulse waveform pattern via a pressure sensor. However, in the portable blood pressure measurement apparatus constructed as above, when pressurizing the air bag, a user may feel strong pressure around the wrist and thus, feel some discomfort. Specifically, the portability is reduced due to the air bag.
Also, a blood pressure measurement apparatus using a tonometry instrument is utilized. The blood pressure measurement apparatus is in a form of a wristwatch where a sensor is provided between the muscle and bone of the wrist, and measures the blood pressure by supplying a minimal amount of pressure to an artery of the wrist. In this case, the pressure to be applied to the wrist may be reduced, but the sensor must be closely attached to the artery by injecting the air from the outside. Thus, the user may not readily carry the blood pressure measurement apparatus. Also, since the air bag and the sensor are comparatively large, an external pressure generator is required and thus, the portability of the blood pressure measurement apparatus may not be actually achieved.
Also, when a user presses a sensor and the pressure is transmitted to the radial artery, the radial artery becomes flat. Thus, a portable blood pressure measurement apparatus both analyzing a pulse waveform, which incurs in the above-described situation, and measuring the blood pressure is utilized. It is advantageous in that a user can carry the portable blood pressure measurement apparatus, but it is complex in that the user has to keep pressing the sensor by hand to generate the pressure. Also, the portable blood pressure measurement apparatus is generally manufactured in a large size and thus, the user may not wear the portable blood pressure measurement apparatus.
As described above, a blood pressure measurement apparatus according to the conventional art applies pressure around the wrist to measure a blood pressure. Thus, a user may have great inconvenience to repeatedly measure the blood pressure using the blood pressure measurement apparatus. Also, since the blood pressure measurement apparatus is generally manufactured in a large size, the user may not readily wear the blood pressure measurement apparatus. Accordingly, a portable biosignal measurement apparatus which a user can readily carry at all times to accurately measure a biosignal, such as a blood pressure, and the like, is required.